Irónico
by Gaheller
Summary: "Aunque… tal vez me ahorrara el espectáculo de verlo arrancarle la cara a mordiscos"


Todos los personajes, pertenecen al Potterverso de Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Participa en el reto "Te Boggartizaras de terror" del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

La noche se estaba cayendo a pedazos, "_¿o soy yo?" _-Se preguntó en medio de su letargo. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, un muñeco cegado por las luces de las maldiciones en la madrugada, el mareo, el olor de la sangre, ese olor como a hierro, en medio de su aturdimiento no pudo evitar preguntarse _"¿así huelen todos los sangresucia cuando se derrama su sangrecita escandalosa?"_ No, el sabe muy bien que su propia sangre tiene ese mismo aroma metálico, ¿cómo no saberlo? Con la cantidad de veces que ha sido castigado y visto castigar puede decir con esa certeza que solo otorga la experiencia, que las heridas de todos huelen igual, porque todos sangran igual, gritan igual, sufren igual y mueren igual.

Las moscas volaban con avidez sobre el cadáver destrozado tanto física como mentalmente de una chica, una chica tal vez un par de años más joven que él. Su único crimen en la vida fue ser joven y _sangresucia_, porque a él le gustan las _"jovencitas"._ Se acercó a pasos vacilantes sosteniendo en la mano su varita, el castigo del señor tenebroso para ese día era limpiar el desastre de su perro de ataque. No contento con haberlo obligado a observar mientras la torturaban allí mismo, en su propia casa. Tenía permitido usar magia, pero no le suponía el mejor consuelo.

Cuando vio a la chica no pudo evitar pensar en Astoria, la guapa hermana menor de Daphne que por alguna razón le atraía, le atraía bastante, casi podría decir que le gustaba y eso lo había aterrado, claro, porque lo último que quería era presenciar un espectáculo semejante con alguien conocido. Dados los acontecimientos no había vuelto a saber nada de los Greengrass, salvo que no se pasaron al lado de Voldemort, completamente. De hecho no se han pronunciado al respecto, lo que es lo mejor, ojalá puedan mantener ese perfil bajo, ojalá su estatus de sangre los mantenga a salvo.

_"Maldito y mil veces maldito mestizo del infierno y maldita la hora en que mi padre le dio por arrastrarnos con ese maniático" _–Pensó con resentimiento mientras agitaba la varita. Contuvo el impulso de vomitar, apenas, y su rostro se tornó pálido, más pálido de lo normal al comprobar que ese maniático de Greyback le había destrozado el rostro a mordiscos_, "¡Merlín y ni siquiera era luna llena!"_ –Recordó al viejo loco de Dumbledore, y pensó en la suerte que había tenido al ser asesinado por Snape; al menos tuvo una muerte limpia. Tal vez, llegado el momento, Voledemort haga lo mismo con él, porque definitivamente no le gustaría pasar sus últimos minutos con ese licántropo.

Horas más tarde, después de limpiar los estragos del cachorrillo, intentaba hacerle entender a su madre que no tenía hambre y no quería probar bocado, su madre insistía, pero _"¿en serio espera que pueda pasar algo después de ver eso?" _Aunque tenía que reconocer lo útil que resultó esa poción insensibilizante de Snape para poder soportarlo.

Estaban en medio de una batalla de voluntades cuando las alarmas de la mansión saltaron avisando de un invitado, porque eso es ese animal, un invitado. Con derecho de ir y venir por su casa como se le viniera en gana. Lo peor fue ver el regalo que traían esos carroñeros: El idiota de Wesley, la _sangresucia_ de Granger y un amasijo de carne más feo que Crabbe y Goyle juntos; pero seguro, segurísimo que se trata de Potter_, "como no reconocerlo"_-Pensó con amargura. Draco se puso pálido y como pudo alzó sus defensas mentales para ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. La _"queridísima"_ tía Bella parecía una chiquilla en navidad, o en medio de una sesión de torturas. Con ella es difícil saber la diferencia.

_"¡Es un imbécil! ¿Cómo demonios se deja atrapar? ¡y por Greyback para más coraje!" _–muy en el fondo de su ser; tras unas sólidas defensas oclumánticas, guardaba la esperanza de que Potter venciera a ese bastardo. Pero no, los muy idiotas van y se aparecen así como así en su casa. Draco estaba aterrado. La derrota de Potter significaba, muy a su pesar su propia derrota. Porque si Voldemort lo asesinaba, todo estaría perdido, y la que en otrora fue la grandiosa familia Malfoy pasaría a convertirse en los elfos domésticos de un mestizo con complejo de dios. Eso claro si no los asesinaba primero; o los convertía en el juguete de sus esbirros.

La orden del fénix se rendiría sin su elegido, ya que Potter más que un gran mago es un símbolo de la resistencia. Porque seamos sinceros, de no ser por la _sangresucia_ de Granger, a esas alturas ya estarían muertos tanto él como la comadreja. Harry Potter no es extraordinario como todos lo pintan; solo es un maldito con suerte y no duraría tres segundos contra el lord, si hasta el perro sádico y su manada pudieron con él…

La imagen de Potter en las mismas condiciones que las del último cadáver que vio, le resultaba mucho, mucho peor: La imagen de ese imbécil cuatro ojos en el mismo estado en que había dejado Greyback a la muchachita horas antes. _"Aunque… tal vez me ahorrara el espectáculo de verlo arrancarle la cara a mordiscos"_ –Especuló cínicamente, porque lo último que Voldemort querría sería que le estropearan su trofeo de la victoria. Ya que lo más seguro es que planeara exhibirlo de la manera más bizarra posible, y para eso lo necesitaba intacto. Es irónico pensar que su peor temor en esos momentos sea ver a su peor enemigo muerto.


End file.
